


Something to Hold on to

by QueenofStarChildren



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Invasion, And for some reason Miranda Sings???, Angst, Crying, Death, F/F, Finding Peace, Hurt/Comfort, Last seconds before the Earth is destroyed, Oh god this really is it..., THEY ARE NOT GEMS! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!, Worse than Homeworld, injured, tender moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofStarChildren/pseuds/QueenofStarChildren
Summary: Pearl’s weak, she’s cracked, she knows she needs to keep running like she’s done since the days before the rebellion. But when she reaches the top of the hill, she finds something that makes her drop on the spot and wait for the inevitable.





	Something to Hold on to

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! If you didn’t already know, everyone dies!  
> Also, an idea popped into my head late at night, I started writing it and for some reason The Hug Song by Colleen Ballinger (AKA Miranda Sings) and Erik Stocklin got stuck in my head and actually warped it. So now you need to listen to it after this fic haha. I love it.

“Amethyst!” Pearl was flooded with relief. She was on top of the hill, zeroed in on the invading alien ship. 

She struggled towards her, foot flopping uselessly while the broken off sword she’d been brandishing fell fast to make up for it. At one time it had been her favorite sword.

Pearl all but collapsed beside Amethyst. Her hand hovered towards her shoulder before she could even think.

Amethyst shook her head a little, then turned so that Pearl could see the horror edged into her face. Pearl squeezed her shoulder. Amethyst let out a breath.

 

They were far from ok.

 

“We need to get to him.” Amethyst said distantly, as if she were a million miles away. She looked to the ship a couple dozen miles from them and Pearl followed her gaze.

Amethyst couldn’t read it, but the writing on the screen of the spaceship translated to _one_. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Pearl gulped. She seemed to have struck a chord.

The purple gem’s face dissolved in tears and she let out a sob. Pearl found her own face becoming wet too.

 

“Garnet, she’s all alone. We- we need—“

 

“There’s no time.” She quieted the smaller gem.

 

_Fifty_

 

She tore her eyes away from the screen and focused on Amethyst’s eyes.

“She’s never alone. Ruby and Sapphire are together, and that’s all Garnet could ever hope for. 

“I never properly addressed this — but I am so thankful to have found you in that kindergarten. You made living more colorful and fun and we all loved you so much. You mean _so much_ to me...to all of us.”

 

     _Forty_

 

“...but Steven—“ something in her chest tightened. Pearl bit her lip, fighting against the pain.

“He—he’ll…” she choked on the words, looking to the sky for strength. 

“It’ll be over before we even know it began. The explosion will be instant, even though he’s…at the center of it.

“We did everything we could.” She added quietly.

 

     _Thirty_

 

A rustle of leaves sounded at the base of the hill. Amethyst saw Pearl’s head pivot from the tree line to the vessel, giving her a clear view of the cut on her cheek and the crack in her gem. Pearl was in much worse shape than she was.

Her vision must have cut out because she swore she could have seen Pearls form flicker. But it couldn’t have because Pearl never glitches.

Amethyst turned her head, hoping to see Garnet, but was quickly crushed into Pearl’s embrace. One of Pearl’s arms wrapped around her shoulder and another pulled her head into her chest.

Immediately, Amethyst gulped in oxygen like she needed it to live. 

_They were gonna be separated. They would be alone as everything ended._

 

_Twenty_

    

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Pearls voice rumbled against her cheek, but all the same Amethyst clung tighter and squeezed her eyes shut.

“You’ve always been there,” Amethyst panted, “you—you, you’ve always made me…” Amethyst swallowed, “better.”

_God she was never good at this_. She always kept things inside. Turned her feelings into anger. All the hurt and the pain, morphing into something almost uncontrollable.

She constantly took it out on everyone. Even when they maybe didn't deserve it. _I’m sorry I hurt everyone, I’m sorry I hurt you. But I couldn’t help it._

But wasn’t that the same with Pearl? In the end didn’t her pain transform into something not easily controlled? And in the end, is that really what she wanted her last words to be? Wasn’t there something more important?

 

     _Ten_

 

Then Pearl gasped, held her tighter, and moved her head in the opposite direction. Somehow Amethyst knew she had been looking at a countdown all this time, and she knew they didn’t have long left. Seconds maybe.

The shuffling from the tree line turned into pounding feet and foreign screaming. It was getting closer with each passing second. Pearl, half hysteric, cried out, and Amethyst repeated until they were shouting together.

 

“I love you.”

 

     _Five_

  
  
  
  


    

“I love you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Four_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I love you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Three_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


    

“I love you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


     _Two_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I love you”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

_One_

 

    

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_“I love you.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Zer—_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_So much._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It’s my first fan fiction here on AO3 so I would love it if you left a comment telling me how I did, whether you like the song, if you enjoyed any part of this story, or what your favorite...bird is? I don’t know, I just want to make friends!
> 
> This is a one shot right now, but I do have an idea on how I would continue this story if I ever did.
> 
> And here’s the lyrics to the song if you want to read them:
> 
>  
> 
> A heart  
> Give them a heart  
> Draw them a heart with a pen  
> Keep it in a hiding spot
> 
> Or a hug  
> People want hugs  
> People need hugs  
> Something to hold on to  
> A hug can really help a lot
> 
> Love  
> Give them your love  
> Tell them they’re loved  
> ...from your toy computer  
> I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you  
> SO MUCH!
> 
> Time goes by very slow  
> (or very fast)  
> But as long as you know they know  
> You can keep it in a hiding spot
> 
> Love  
> I need your love  
> Send me your love  
> ...from your toy computer  
> I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you more  
> (Never stop)


End file.
